<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus by 264feet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649748">I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/264feet/pseuds/264feet'>264feet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Feelings Realization, Fluff, Getting Together, Gyftmas (Undertale), Light Angst, M/M, Mistletoe, Polyamory, holiday tropes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:56:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/264feet/pseuds/264feet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was... his Santa. He was... my Rudolph." </p><p>Asgore and Rudy share time together. Noelle gets a Gyftmas wish. |  Request for uselessundertalefacts</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asgore Dreemurr/Rudy Holiday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The only lights illuminating the silent living room are wrapped around the Gyftmas tree, bathing the presents in a multicolored light. The dim halo makes it as far as the stockings on the mantle of the fireplace before giving way to the grey-blue shadows of evening. The decorative throw blanket draped on the couch, the paper cut-out snowflakes hanging from the ceiling, the end of the floorboard that always sticks up, even the milk and cookies on the table all stand still this Gyftmas eve. </p><p>The front door of the cottage opens, casting light through the living room. Rudy sneaks in and takes off his glowing red nose, setting it next to the plate of cookies. He picks up one of the cookies from the circle of red light and chomps on it. </p><p>A heavy thump reverberates through the cottage. To a child, it might sound like Santa landing on the roof. The reality is that it's Santa, slamming his head in the doorframe again. </p><p>"Good thing you've got a hard head, big guy," Rudy mumbles, grabbing Santa's mitten and helping him inside. A gust of cold air threatens to swing the door wide open, but Rudy manages to shut it tight, leaving only a few snowflakes in the hearth. "You've hit the doorframe so many times that I think there’s a permanent mark on the door there somewhere." </p><p>"I apologize for my stature," says Santa. He takes off his red cap. Asgore's immaculate disguise of wearing a Santa cap and a red coat, otherwise not trying to conceal his true identity at all, has worked wonders as usual this year. "I hope I did not awake your daughters..."</p><p>"They're heavy sleepers, like their old man. If I could sleep through some of those wild college shenanigans, they can snooze through a bang or two," Rudy chuckles. "You've got snow in your beard, big guy." </p><p>Asgore stands still as Rudy brushes snowflakes and the odd icicle out of Asgore's beard. He's close, Asgore thinks. It had been freezing out there, but he already feels like he's warming up. Asgore says the first thing that comes to mind. "Thank you for guiding my sleigh tonight." </p><p>This time, Rudy can't stifle his laugh. "If by 'sleigh', you mean 'us walking around and dropping off presents', then yeah." He steps back, smiling at his handiwork. Asgore can't see his face, but he can feel that his beard is in tip-top shape. Perhaps it's a blessing that he can't see himself; he would get only more embarrassed if it turned out a blush was visible through all that fur. "I've always been guiding you, haven't I? I think you would still be looking for the lecture hall in Hotland U if it weren't for me." </p><p>"Directions are not always my strong suit." </p><p>"Good thing the Underground is mostly a straight line, huh?" </p><p>"Indeed." </p><p>Of course, he was only lost on the school campus at first. Then there were the times where he would let himself wander astray so Rudy would have to guide him to class. It was a small lie, but one that Asgore took pleasure in. </p><p>It's not his place to put such feelings in the light of day. Even if all of them in college had realized they're polyamorous, Rudy had met someone before Asgore could ever make a move. The next thing they knew, their time at school came to an end, and now... well, sometimes Asgore thinks if it weren't for the holidays, he wouldn't see Rudy at all anymore. </p><p>It's easy to slip into a comfortable silence with Rudy. The highlight of Asgore's day might be roaming about and talking to people, but with Rudy, it's never shameful to enjoy the quiet. </p><p>Rudy sits on the couch. Asgore sits right next to him. Rudy passes him a cookie and Asgore takes it, nibbling it softly. Cinnamon-butterscotch.</p><p>How nostalgic.</p><p>“This recipe…” </p><p>“Ah, yeah.” Rudy shifts in his seat. “The girls found it in a drawer and really wanted to make it. If it’s too much, I get it—”</p><p>“No, no,” Asgore says. “It is excellent.” </p><p>He takes another cookie. He can feel there’s crumbs falling in his beard. The next thing he knows, Rudy’s picking them out and tossing them to the little mouse that lives underneath the loose floorboard. It’s the only other creature that’s stirring, so to speak. </p><p>Gee willikers!  </p><p>“The secret ingredient is love,” Rudy comments idly. “Tori wrote it down on the recipe card and everything.” </p><p>“Your family has plenty of it to give.” Asgore closes his eyes for a moment, imagining he were somewhere else. “These are ‘awesome’, I think.” </p><p>“Thanks, big guy.” </p><p>Sometimes, when Rudy calls him ‘big guy’, it’s jokingly— it’s due to Asgore slamming his head in the doorframe, or sitting in a tiny chair and breaking it from his size, or the like. And then, some moments like this one, it sounds almost… tender. </p><p>A strange feeling is stirring in Asgore’s chest. He’s not sure how to feel about it. "I really must be going soon. I would not want to intrude any further.” </p><p>"What? Nonsense, Gorey. You're never intruding." Rudy's always had the type of grin that can light up a room. In an instant, it's like the shadows have been swept away. "Stay a little longer. You'll freeze out there if you go now." </p><p>"If you insist..." </p><p>"Tell ya what." Rudy leans back on the couch, sinking into it. "If you really want to make yourself useful, you can light a small fire in the fireplace." </p><p>"Of course." </p><p>Asgore rises to his full height, bumping his head against a paper mache snowflake. He kneels in front of the logs and snaps his fingers, flicking an ember forward. Soon, it's sparked into a soft fire that washes the living room in tones of orange and yellow. </p><p>He can't explain why, but he remains in front of the mantle for a moment. Each stocking is stuffed to the brim with toys and treats. The youngest daughter, Noelle, is still the newest addition to the family. She's not a baby anymore, but her little stocking still remains tacked on to the very end, just about bursting at the seams with gifts for Gyftmas morning. Asgore cradled her in his arms when she was just brought into the world, a bundle of blankets with a familiar button nose. </p><p>
  <em>"She's beautiful," he had said. "She truly takes after you." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Are you calling me beautiful, Gorey?" Rudy had replied. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Asgore had not been able to answer.</em>
</p><p>"Waiting for something?" </p><p>When he snaps out of his thoughts, Rudy is standing next to him. Close, again. He nods upward. Asgore traces Rudy’s stare to the mistletoe. </p><p>"Oh, Rudy, I did not mean to make you uncomfortable—"</p><p>"Toriel's right, Gorey. You are pretty dense." Rudy teasing has gotten more gentle over the years, but this time, that sardonic smile has been replaced with an affectionate one. "I asked you to light a fire, didn't I?" </p><p>This time, Asgore can feel his face burning, and it's not due to any fireplace. "Are you sure?"</p><p>Again, they don't need words— just a comfortable silence. Asgore has to bend down slightly. Rudy has placed a hand on his cheek. Asgore begins to say something, one last hesitation, but Rudy leans in and kisses him. </p><p>It feels right— feels warm, sweet, gentle. It feels like he's been lost in the fog only to find a lighthouse. He doesn't realize how long they stay together until Rudy pulls back to take a breath. </p><p>"Merry Gyftmas," Rudy says.</p><p>"Rudy..." He can't meet his eyes. "Is it not... the wrong time? For us? Your daughters..."</p><p>"My daughters already call you 'Papa Asgore'," Rudy says, rolling his eyes. "You've been here all along. I just don't think you felt as if you deserved it." </p><p>There's myriad reasons for that, but this isn't the moment to voice them. Rudy's grip is firm but not crushing. In a way, Asgore is still lost, but the way Rudy holds him says he'll take as long as he needs to help him find his way home. </p><p>(Asgore just hopes he doesn’t take too long. Otherwise…) </p><p>Rudy releases his hands, and Asgore releases the thought. "If you don't want this, I'll stop." </p><p>But he does. Asgore can't remember the last time he wanted something like this. For so long, it's been about his people. It's been about walking around and talking to them out of penance, memorizing their hopes and dreams so he could offer them some hope that sunlight won't be a distant memory in the future. It's been about visiting Asriel's statue in Waterfall and changing the umbrella out daily. It's been about filling the water glass to the very brim and acting as if he might find his children just waiting around the corner to take it.</p><p>He knows this won't make everything right. Nothing could bring back the things he's lost. But if he could stay with Rudy a little longer... it would be the best present he could ask for. </p><p>Asgore answers by placing a hand on Rudy's back and kissing him. The fire crackles, the house settles, snow taps on the roof. The moment both lasts an eternity and for not long enough at all. Asgore wills himself to capture every detail in his mind like a precious painting. The worst thing he could do would be take any of it for granted. </p><p>This time, they part to the sound of a tiny gasp. The two practically jump away from each other and turn to the source of the noise. A flash of blonde hair has disappeared down the hallway. </p><p>Nodding to one another, they tiptoe down the hallway to the girls' room. Asgore sees them all asleep in bed, breathing slowly and deeply, hopefully having pleasant dreams. The smallest figure is tucked all the way under her blankets, only her antlers poking out. </p><p>Rudy begins to turn in order to return to the living room, but Asgore has already entered the girls' bedroom. He reaches Noelle's bed just as she peeks out from under the blankets. </p><p>"Santa?" she whispers. </p><p>"Hohoho." It's dark enough in here that, even without the signature hat, he's hopefully still pulling off the act. "You've been very good this year, Noelle."</p><p>"You know my name?" she gasps, leaning forward. Her hair has gone everywhere from presumably running back to bed and diving under the covers. </p><p>By this point, Rudy has returned to the doorframe and can only just watch the scene unfold. Asgore brushes the girl's hair out of her eyes. "Of course. You're on the nice list."</p><p>"So you're bringing me another papa? Is it you?" </p><p>Asgore glances back in time to see Rudy choking back laughter. They had been spotted, alright. "You'll have a surprise in the morning, but for now, you need your rest." He gestures for her to lay her head back down on the pillow, and sure enough, she does. He tucks her back in and runs his fingers through her hair before rising to his feet and walking quietly out of the room. </p><p>Once the bedroom door is closed behind him, he finds Rudy waiting with gift wrap. "Okay, big guy, you’re the present. Do you want to get wrapped up or what? I don't think I have a bag big enough." </p><p>"Very funny," Asgore says. "I am just relieved that she is not upset." </p><p>"How could she be? She adores you." They stroll back to the living room. "She really does take after her old man, I suppose." </p><p>"Rudy..." There's so much he wants to say, but he can't figure out how to say any of it. "Why did you not say anything? Before." </p><p>Rudy can't meet his eye. "Hard to say. You and Tori just hit things off, you know? Which is funny, since she was such a party animal and you were a real wallflower. When you two won the nose nuzzling championship, I felt like I would be breaking up a great thing." He shifts his weight on his feet. "And it's not like what I've had with my wife isn't real, either. I let things drift that way, and it's not until living without you that I realized it's like..." He searches for the words.</p><p>"A tree without a star on top?" </p><p>He chuckles. "Let's go with that. I just thought what we had was great already. I didn't want to throw off that balance." </p><p>"We are both silly in that regard, are we not?" he says. "For what it is worth, I am glad things have turned out this way. Your family is nothing short of adorable." </p><p>Rudy turns uncharacteristically serious. "I'm just sorry I couldn't have done anything for what you went through."</p><p>The wound still feels fresh. Asgore doesn't know if it ever won't. </p><p>"One day, I will show you the sun," Asgore says. "It is the biggest star. Too large to fit on any tree, as it were." </p><p>It’s hard to place the look on Rudy’s face. "I'd like that, big guy." </p><p>They sit down together again, finishing off the rest of the cookies. </p><p>“Do you think I am lying?” Asgore asks, gently. </p><p>Rudy stares at the fire. </p><p>“Certain lies are called ‘hope’. It’s a good thing.” </p><p>In the storybooks that Asgore read to his children, the couple live ‘happily ever after’. All their dreams are fulfilled. That will not happen for them. </p><p>Asgore may never be able to show Rudy the sun. And then. </p><p>Rudy will ‘fall down’.</p><p>It makes the prospect of accepting these feelings and getting closer to Rudy all the more painful. Asgore has already gotten close to others and lost so much. But even so, neither of them would trade these fleeting moments for anything. </p><p>"You're overthinking it. I can see it all over your face," Rudy says, breaking the silence. </p><p>"I am sorry. You are correct," Asgore sighs. "Goodness... it's been far too long since I just relaxed like this." </p><p>"We should do this more often." </p><p>"Gyftmas only comes once a year." </p><p>"Who said anything about holidays?" Rudy says. He leans his head on Asgore's shoulder, resting against him. An antler narrowly avoids poking his eye out. He’s used to it. </p><p>And Asgore lets the thoughts fade from his mind, replaced with reflecting on just how soft Rudy is. It's funny, really. He always gave off the air of being so tough, able to butt heads with anyone. In reality, Rudy is so much smaller and slighter than him. Gentle moments like this seem almost uncharacteristic. </p><p>No, it's not uncharacteristic, Asgore realizes. This is a side of Rudy that only a few get to see. It's a gift unlike any other to be a part of them. He wraps an arm around Rudy's shoulder. </p><p>"It's getting late," Asgore murmurs. The fire in the fireplace has died down to embers. </p><p>"Just a bit longer." </p>
<hr/><p>In Asgore's mind, they remain tangled up on the couch for an eternity. It's more like four or five hours before the girls wake up, the 'Gyftmas morning' alarm having rung in their heads, and tear through the house. "Wake up! Wake up! It's morning!" </p><p>"In the technical sense of the word, sure," Rudy groans. He tries to untangle himself from Asgore, but his antler bonks one of Asgore's horns. "Big guy. You awake?" </p><p>He lets out a snore— and then a cough, as one daughter chases the other over the couch, both of them bouncing off Asgore's tummy. Noelle sits with her stocking, which is nearly bigger than she is. </p><p>Rudy laughs as he stretches out. "Come on, you crazy kids. Breakfast before we open any presents."</p><p>"But, daaaaad!" rings out the chorus of protest.</p><p>"Listen to your father," Asgore says. "How about some snail pie? I will prepare it." </p><p>"Um, do we have to?" Noelle asks. </p><p>Rudy slaps his hand on Asgore's shoulder. "That's right, these kids hate pie. How about snail omelets?" </p><p>"No, we're not saying ew to that part!" they whine, but Rudy just laughs. </p><p>They wind up making omelets together, but hold the snails. "They also make terrible shoelaces, I am told," Asgore says. </p><p>After they finish cooking, the girls have already set the table as instructed. There's a chair open next to Rudy, and it takes a moment for Asgore to realize that it's meant for him. He takes his seat, family all around him. </p>
<hr/><p>"Okay, who wants to open pres—" And the girls have sprinted out of the kitchen before the sentence even leaves Rudy's mouth. </p><p>"Perhaps that answers your question," Asgore says, a wry smile on his face. </p><p>By the time the two men reach the living room, there's already chocolate smeared on the kids' faces from the candy in their stockings. The eldest daughter got a new dollhouse, as she had requested to Santa. The middle got her very special turbo killer mega monster truck mini, with batteries included for the remote control. Only Noelle hasn't opened anything yet.</p><p>A sudden spark of worry catches in Asgore's chest. "Is something wrong, little one?" </p><p>"Um..." She rocks back and forth on her feet. "I saw something last night."</p><p>"Oh? What did you see?" </p><p>"I saw daddy kissing Santa Claus," she whispers. "Under the mistletoe." </p><p>Asgore and Rudy exchange a look. "You're right," Asgore says, kneeling down to her level. "In truth... I am—"</p><p>"You're the real Santa!" Noelle says, eyes lit up. "Ssh. I know it's a secret. But it's okay, right? I won't tell anyone." </p><p>Rudy pats her on the head. "Good. If word got out that I'm dating the real Santa Claus, folks sure would be jealous." </p><p>"I know you're the real Santa because you brought me my wish," Noelle says, smiling at Asgore. "I wanted Papa Asgore." </p><p>The next thing Asgore knows, Rudy is holding out a handkerchief. Asgore takes it, wiping the tears in the corners of his eyes.</p><p>"If I may, even if only for now... it would be my pleasure to be your gift." </p><p>"Yay!" Noelle jumps in the air, pumping her fist. "Everyone at school's gonna be so jealous that I have two daddies! I bet Berdly only has one, the dummy!" </p><p>"Hey, now. Don't say words that are offensive to dummies," Rudy says.</p><p>With her fathers by her side, Noelle turns to open the rest of her gifts. Asgore takes Rudy's hand as they watch the kids play with their new toys. </p><p>"Hey, big guy." </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>Rudy pecks him on the lips again. "Merry Gyftmas." </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Somewhere beyond the fourth wall, in an author's comment section, a flower pops up out of the dirt. </p><p>"It's still September," he says. "What's wrong with you people?" </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>